


And the Mead Shall Flow

by samidha



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Gen, Humor, Irreverence, Mead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Odin empty Thor's stores of mead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Mead Shall Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KieranTheWerewolf42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranTheWerewolf42/gifts).



"What if," he said, "I'm not tired of being a god. What if I'm just tired of war? What if..." he took a swig of mead, "I'm tired of being the god of war?"

Thor grinned and waved comically at Odin, one hand flailing. "Bing bing bing. Now he gets it. It was the same for Tyr and I. Thunder's much better. Boomier. All I have to do is make big sounds, and people are impressed. My girl makes the rest of the storm, you know, I just make things go boom." 

"And a fine job it is, in fact. I wish I could just take a day off to make things go boom."

"You're a little old for Take Your Daughter to Work Day. Though I have to admit, I like it when you do Freyja's tricks. You look good that way."

"Young and virile. People aren't expecting that from a woman, you know, not the way I do it."

"Old Man, you could out-virile pretty much anyone. More mead?"

"I'll drink all the mead ya've got, my boy. All the mead ya've got."

"I know you will. That's why I drank half of my cellar before you got here."

"Touche."

"Anyway," Thor said. "Being the god of Thunder, giving up your esteemed post, you know what it's given me time to do?"

"What's that?"

"I've become a pacifist. You know, a little thunder never hurt anything. Like I said, my girl, she agreed to be in charge of the lightning. She likes frying things."

"Indeed. Fairest frier of them all."

Thor laughed, a big, booming laugh that shook the room. "Oh, yes. Certainly she is that as well, and obliging."

Odin grinned. "You seem to be in better spirits lately. When did you make the shift?"

"Oh, ah, about fifty years ago, and I have to tell you, my hair's no longer going grey."

"I wish I could say the same."

"I bet you do, god of war, I bet you do. You know, one of these days we're going to have to get Tyr in on these drinking nights. I bet you he's got a lot he could add to this discussion."

"They've got a lot wrong about you," the older man said pensively.

"Oh, yes. 'Thor crash. Thor boom. Thor bang.' Do you think a single one of them has ever asked me what I like to do with my spare time? Or about my law degree?"

It was Wednesday's turn to laugh now, thick with the sludge of cigarette smoke lodged in his lungs, a series of soft 'heh, heh, heh' noises more than anything.

"Indeed, my good man, indeed. They never do ask after us, do they."

"Ah, no, but it's not our place to ask for things anymore, is it."

"Maybe that's what turns us into a bunch of tired pacifists after a while."

"Maybe so, Odin, maybe so."


End file.
